pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NegimaLover
-- Bermuda (Talk) 11:00, April 25, 2012 Confirmation Despite Chespin having only one appearance, are you sure that it is male? Energy ''X'' 20:01, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :That is not a way to see which gender they are. Usually it is via Attract or being mentioned by characters themselves. Still, it may pass the fact about the kiss, but otherwise the voice is not the factor to determine gender. Energy ''X'' 21:32, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::As long as there is a proof (and not voice of it), it is confirmed as such. Energy ''X'' 19:12, December 13, 2013 (UTC) File name Not sure if it was good to change the picture, but I do know the picture you uploaded has a terrible name. Energy ''X'' 19:26, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :Well, before wploading the image, it would be wise to shorten the name, to make it simpler. Energy ''X'' 23:19, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Already did. Be careful next time when uploading the images. Energy ''X'' 23:44, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Ash's Fletchling Hi NegimaLover, I am Seeker13 on the wikia community but on Bulbapedia I have an account with the name of Rahl. If you go on Ash's Fletchling's page and go into the history you will find that I wrote the information about the gym battle against Grant, and your edit about the gym is word for word identical to mine. I would like an explanation as to why you plagurised my work. Seeker13 (talk) 19:36, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I agree. Why did you copy info from Bulbapedia? You should be aware it is prohibited. Energy ''X'' 19:39, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Info For inserting that Ash's Hawlucha's ability is Limber, when, at the same time it can be Unburden, you are blocked for a day. Do NOT insert speculations. Energy ''X'' 11:04, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Reply I never said you needed to go away. There are other ways you can assist us in with. Energy ''X'' 10:47, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Gender This is your last warning. Do not confirm the gender without a source, else a block WILL be initiated. Energy ''X'' 12:16, November 27, 2014 (UTC) File name How many times does it have to be repeated to change the file names before uploading images? Energy ''X'' 10:32, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Larvitar You are assuming much. And that much is speculation, so it shouldn't be inserted. Also, mind to change file names before uploading images. Energy ''X'' 13:23, March 21, 2015 (UTC) do u think ash goodra is powerhouse i know this pokemon is I agree what you said, who ever said that wow so u are adminster on wika how it feel to have all this power are you part of like user Image Looks like you never learn about images. Energy ''X'' 15:04, June 19, 2015 (UTC) We have rules that must be obeyed. You should know that by now. Energy ''X'' 09:15, June 25, 2015 (UTC) XY087 It's just my theory on what will happen in the episode. DragonSpore18 (talk) 07:23, August 20, 2015 Calendar Show me this calendar first, then I can make the decision. Energy ''X'' 08:55, September 4, 2015 (UTC) It isn't a definite proof. Considering there is no additional evidence, I'd rather hold on branding it as a future evolution. Energy ''X'' 09:48, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Role play You can't exactly join the role play like that. You should sign on here first. Energy ''X'' 07:57, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Reply In order to participate, you need max. two unevolved Pokémon for the role play. Energy ''X'' 20:36, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I'm on PokéFanon chat. I'm saying it here because I already left a message on the talk page over there, and I've been going on and off the chat here to see if I can reach you. They got helmets on they heads - BUT I GOT A WATAMELOAN INSTEAD! (talk) 04:35, November 15, 2016 (UTC)